How to play Pokemon CCG
'Now I'm goner teach you how play the Pokemon CCG' First of I will show you the cards of the game. There are 5. -The Pokemon. You can se it's a Pokemon because of it's Type ( Fire, Grass, Fight... Ps: it's on the top rigth coner ). You can only play one Pokemon per turn ( only in your first turn you can play all the Basics of your hand, upside down. Ps: but you can only have one Active Pokemon and 5 in the Bench ). Abilitys are the effects that your Pokemons have. You can use as many of them as you want, but only one time per turn each Ability ( some have as many times as you want ). Evolution, you can evolve as many Pokemon as you want, but the Pokemon who is goner evolve need to be in game at least for one turn.; -The Supporter. You can only use one per turn. You can se it's a Supporter because it says Supporter on the top of the card; -The Trainer. You can as many Trainers as you want. As the Supporter, you will know it's a Trainer because of the top of the card; -The Enegy. They are cards you use so your Pokemons can attack. Only one per turn; -The Stadium. You can only use one per turn. They will stay in the Stadium Area until you or your opponent uses another. What do you need for the game: -You need a deck of 60 cards; -A opponent; -A coint; -Some counters, for damage and status ( poison and burn ); -A Gamemat ( I recomend it for beginners ). How to beginn a game: -First you shuffle your opponents deck; -Second you both draw 6 cards; -Third you both play your Basics upside down. -Then you put your Prize cards on to your Prize Area. -You se who is goner beginn whith a coint, stone-pape-rock... The phases of the game: -Draw phase, where you draw a card. -Second phase, where you play a Pokemon, use a Stadium cards, use a Supporter, use Trainers, retreat a Pokemon, evolve Pokemons, use a Enegy. -Battle phase, where you choose to attack, choose the attack, use resistance and weakness, make damage and burn and poison and win Prize cards. -End phase, where you end your turn and pas the turn to your opponent. ( This video is old that's wie she doesn't say anything about the Stadium. You can only play one Pokemon per turn. She also sayd something about a Poke-body and Poke-power those are the Ability, but don't think about them. ) The Battle, you start choosing if you are goner attack. Then you choose the attack you are goner attack with. Your opponent's Pokemon loses hp equal to your attack. Then you use resistace and weakness ( deal more damage or deal lower damage ). If the opponent's Pokemon is destroyd you take one card from your Prize Area to your hand. If your Pokemon is destroyd you choose one from your Bench and replese it. ( They will always have a number as resistance and weakness ) Wining the game: -Have no card in your Prize Area; -Your opponent has no Pokemons; -Your opponent can't draw in his draw phase because he has no cards in his deck; -Sudden Death, that's when you and your opponent win at the same time. You start anew but only with 1 Prize card in your Prize Area. You beginn and play the same way as before. Retreating a Pokemon. I'm only goner show you a video because it's not deficult. Special conditions The Gamemat: 1- Prize Area 2-Active Pokemon 3-Stadium Area 4-Bench 5-Deck Area 6-Dicard Pile